The present invention relates in general to baby carriages and in particular to a new and useful device for braking the movement of a parambulator and improving suspension thereof.
Parambulators are known which include brakes for preventing rotation of the rear wheels. These brakes are usually in the form of clamping channels which are pressed down over the tire of one or more parambulator wheels to prevent the rotation thereof. To disengage the brake the channels are pivoted away from the wheels in a single operation per wheel. Since only a single operation is necessary, the brake can easily become dislodged accidentally, which would be a particularly hazardous condition especially an infant is sitting in the perambulator.
For this reason it is desirable to provide some form of multiple action system which requires more than a single operation to disengage a perambulator brake. At the same time such a system must be easily operable by a person pushing the perambulator, and preferably with the person remaining in an upright position while engaging or disengaging the braking system.